1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a package and a package intermediate body.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, packages having leads have been manufactured by injection of a thermoplastic resin from lower sides of the packages (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-186896 and 2013-051296, for example). After the resin is cured, the leads are folded to form a light emitting device.
A known method for forming a package includes the steps of injecting a resin into a cavity of a mold corresponding to the shape of the package and curing the resin to form a resin body integrally with leads (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-077813, for example).